


Tercera ley

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: A toda acción corresponde una reacción de modo inverso en la misma proporción; para cada desesperado deseo, se debe pagar un alto precio.Una noche Sebastián le ofrece la posibilidad de yacer con él, es una oferta que Grell no puede rechazar, pero quizá traera para los dos insospechadas consecuencias.---Este fanfic esta hecho para fans, sin ánimo de lucro basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso,  en universo kuroshitsuji. Incluye lemon, angst, drama, mpreg.





	1. Doble beneficio

"Haz lo que debas para librarnos de su molesta presencia, pero sin matarlo, no deseo líos que involucren shinigamis".  
Aquella había sido la orden de su amo, por ello debía cumplirla de manera eficiente. De modo que ahí estaba, esperando en el bosque alrededor de la mansión, cerca de un sendero en partícular, el que solía tomar el shinigami para llegar "sorpresivamente", no existía mentira mas evidente pues hacia tiempo que lo descubriera, pero lo dejaba pasar hasta el momento que pudiera usarlo en su beneficio.  
Tal como planeara, el pelirrojo hizo su arribo, salio de un portal que desaparecia en la nada, cepillo sus largos cabellos con los dedos para luego arreglar un poco las piezas de su colorido vestuario, al mayordomo le pareció por completo innecesario, no importaba su apariencia, para él resultaba igualmente repulsivo, pero estaba ansioso luego de pasar un tiempo sin yacer con nadie, tanto que una experiencia con cualquiera debía bastar, incluso si era con él, ádemas cumpliría con la orden de su amo, lo cual traía consigo un doble beneficio.  
Un par de segundos le sirvieron para tomar valor, así que se lanzó sin previó aviso, tomando cautivo al shinigami entre sus brazos, de tal forma que cuando este cayo en la cuenta, comenzo a temblar dejando salir breves palabras incoherentes con esa molesta y chillona voz suya.  
-Se...Sebas....chan...¿qué?.  
Parecía demasiado perturbado por el hecho de que lo tuviese tan cerca, mucho más cuando acorto la distancia para dejar un beso sobre la pálida piel de su mejilla, lo sintió estremecerse y acto seguido puso los labios dispuestos a recibir un beso, pero contrario a esto el mayordomo los delineo con la punta de sus dedos, los cuales bajaron para desatar su corbata, desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa y colarse por aquel espacio.  
Grell abrio los ojos ampliamente, los sonoros gemidos salieron de sus labios y el carmin anido copiosamente en sus mejillas.  
-¿Te gusta?-sus dedos delineaban sus aureolas, tomando esos botones sonrosados para tirar un poco, sabia que aquel trato le fascinaría.  
-si, ...¡Sí!...aaah Sebastián.  
Los labios del demonio se curvaron en un gesto malicioso.  
-Eres un ser de lo mas molesto Sutcliff, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me desagrada la forma en que te la pasas persiguiendome.  
La mirada del shinigami fue hacia esos ojos carmesi, tratando de interpretar que pretendía, lo estaba rechazando, mientras lo acariciaba de manera impudica, ¿que clase de juego era?, no importaba, el roce de sus manos hacia que se le erizara la piel.  
-¿qué?,...yo...aaahhh.  
La mano del sirviente había ido directo a su entrepierna, tocandole de tal forma que pronto comenzo a dolerle al endurecer atrapado entre su ajustada ropa interior, pero en todo ese tiempo la mirada de Sebastián seguía con ese brillo de maldad aunque su expresión era impasible.  
-silencio, ahora vas a escuchar...-una caricia mas atrevida le hizo chillar complacido-estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo, voy a darte lo que has venido buscando por tanto tiempo.  
Sentía un calor intenso propagarse por su cuerpo, en ese momento haria lo que le dijera, solo por seguir recibiendo sus atenciones de esa manera, Sebastián se habia acercado a su rostro tan peligrosamente, jamas le fue posible ver esos colmillos tan de cerca.  
-voy a yacer contigo, pero a cambio te alejaras y dejaras de perseguirme...¿aceptas?.  
Sus labios estaban tan cerca, que se movio tratando de alcanzarlos, pero Sebastián siempre era mas rápido y tenia que admitirlo, le fascinaba la forma en que jugaba con él.  
-...si...  
Un leve susurro escapo de sus labios apenas, casi podía sentir el sabor de los otros sobre los suyos y entonces un golpe seco lo hizo despertar, Sebastián le había tumbado sobre la hierba, podía verlo mientras se desajustaba la corbata, dejando cuidadosamente la parte superior del uniforme sobre un arbusto cercano.  
-Es un trato entonces.  
Pero no parecía estar ansioso por entregarse como un amante, mas bien parecía forzarse a si mismo, lo que hizó a Grell sentirse extraño, el esperaba que lo llevase hacia su habitación o alguna otra sección de la mansión, a un lecho comodo, porque aunque la idea de yacer sobre la hierba podía sonar muy romántica y pasional, no era lo que soñaba para su primera vez.  
-no aquí...vamos a...  
Pero no le permitio seguir hablando, se acerco a él y le giro de la misma forma que lo había echado contra el suelo, sus manos se hicieron cargo de quitarle la ropa y mientras se removía para negarse, pudo sentir la firme hombría de Sebastián contra sus nalgas.  
-voy a hacertelo, las condiciones no son importantes.  
El pelirrojo trato de voltear, pero fue devuelto a su posicion de forma implacable.  
-Claro que importa, Sebas...-un grito sonoro abandono su garganta, podía sentir como lo penetraba sin preparación previa, era doloroso en extremo tanto que termino arrancando las hierbas entre sus dedos, dejando salir un quejido cuando lo sintio dentro por completo, Sebastián la tenía enorme, de modo que pronto aquel liquido caliente y carmesi comenzo a lubricarle.  
No se quedo quieto, ni le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse, comenzo a moverse enseguida, sujetandolo de las caderas para atraerlo haciendo sus embestidas mas profundas.  
El pelirrojo gemia de forma lastimera, no podía evitar tensarse al sentir ese vaiven intenso, tanta rudeza sobre aquella sensible zona de su anatomia lo hizó jadear de nuevo, lo había tomado con violencia es verdad, pero el amaba eso de un hombre, el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, haciendo que bajo su cuerpo comenzara a formarse algo de fango y la hierba dejara manchas verdosas contra su piel al ser empujado con tanta fuerza.  
-Ahhh...¡Sebastián!.  
La experiencia no era tan mala, el cuerpo virginal de Grell reaccionaba masajeando su hombria de manera deliciosa, su interior era tan cálido, tan estrecho, nada mal para poder pasar un rato placentero, pero su voz le molestaba en demasia, no quería escuchar que un hombre como aquel lo llamara mientras lo sometia, pero lo soluciono de una forma por demas deliciosa, se movió hasta encontrar ese punto con el que lo hacia gritar esta vez de placer, y mientras mas golpeaba su prostata, mayor era la cantidad de gemidos entrecortados y la fuerza con la que parecia querer conservar su miembro en su interior, aunque le costara admitirlo Grell en la intimidad resultaba ser una delicia.  
Todo en el mundo del shinigami se convirtio en sensaciones, la humedad de su piel, el calor abrasador que le prodigaba su hombría, la resequedad en la garganta junto con la sensación asfixiante de quedarse sin aliento, el dolor en sus caderas cuando sus garras se enterraban, aunque minimo comparado con todo lo ya sentido; estaba turbado y perdido, abandonado por completo a brindarle al demonio todo lo que quisiera servirse de su ser, envuelto en el limbo seductor producto del mas infinito placer, llevado por este se habia corrido un par de veces, pero le parecia estar como separado de su cuerpo, solo pudo reaccionar cuando el semen caliente le lleno las entrañas de forma por demas abundante, y al escuchar su voz en un profundo gemido, supo que por fin se habian unido para siempre, pero esa no era mas que su fantasía.  
El demonio salio de una vez, dejando al shinigami con el cuerpo aun sacudiendose en estertores y la respiración agitada; se ocupo de vestirse para dedicar una últina mirada al pelirrojo.  
-no olvides cumplir con tu parte del trato.  
Su fría mirada hizó que Grell bajara la suya, para ocultar sus lagrimas, no le quedaba duda que Sebastián lo despreciaba realmente, ahora sentía una culpa terrible por ceder en un trato así.  
\---  
Los meses habían pasado con rápidez, entre las misiones que les daba la reina, las molestas interrupciones de los sirvientes y por supuesto la falta de cierto shinigami afeminado; sin duda que para el sirviente las cosas marchaban a la perfección, pronto degustaría el alma por la que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.  
Sin embargo aquella mañana resultaba demasiado perfecta, no podía presagiar mas que una tormenta por llegar.  
El sonido estridente hizo que se pusiera en guardia, sus sentidos atentos, sus filosos cuchillos dealizandose preparados entre los dedos.  
Frente a él se disolvía una nube de humo, poco a poco dejaba ver un par de figuras, ambas desconocidas a pesar de que las conocía realmente, William con esa mirada que fulguraba odio mas que desprecio, con la guadaña firme, dispuesta para destrozarle a la minima provocación, sujetaba con gran fuerza al pelirrojo, sin duda que el shinigamu nunca estuvo tan callado en su vida, incluso cuando aquel agarre debio dolerle, podria jurar que lo veia como si lo embargase una enorme pena, sin embargo lo que pasara con Sutcliff, no era de su incumbencia.  
-¿a que debemos el honor?, sin importar sus motivos las visitas que no tienen la cortesía de anunciarse, le resultan muy molestas a mi amo.  
La mirada de William era terrible, le temblaba el labio superior al hablar.  
-no es necesario el protocolo, he venido a verte a ti y hasta donde se, a las bestias no se les deben reglas de cortesía.  
El sirviente le sonrió de la manera mas amable que se podía dada la situación.  
-¿es así?, bueno en tal caso le agradecería que me informara el asunto a tratar, la verdad estoy bastante ocupado y lo que ocurra con Grell no me interesa, ¿supongo que tiene algo que ver con esta visita tan espontanea?.  
Esta vez no una sonrisa sino aquel gesto malicioso de venganza consumada se trazo en el rostro del shinigami.  
-por supuesto que te importara-mantenia el agarre firme sobre su presa, pero blandio la guadaña contra sus ropas, convirtiendolas en jirones, dejando al descubierto su pecho y mas importante aun, su vientre-esta marca es tuya, ¿verdad?-aunque Grell trato de cubrirse no logro evitar que mostrara la marca del contrato, cuyas lineas tenian un brillo purpureo. Sebastián se había quedado muy serio, no era común dejar una marca de aquellas a menos que hubieran establecido un contrato.  
-¿que significa esto?, ¡responde!.  
La mirada del sirviente, tan fría que parecía vislumbrarlo todo, hizo que Grell apartara la suya, estaba temblando, separo los labios apenas pero William no lo dejo hablar.  
-significa que tendrá una cría, un sucio demonio, que ha manchado el honor preservado por siglos en el mundo shinigami, eso es lo que quiere decir, que se rebajo a yacer con una bestia-lo lanzo con furia contra el sirviente, quien no se movio, solo levanto los brazos para sujetar al pelirrojo.  
El demonio se quedo sin cambiar su expresión, muy contrario al shinigami de las tijeras que parecia fuera de si.  
-he venido aqui solo para cumplir ordenes, Grell Sutcliff ha sido exhiliado, no merece portar una guadaña, ni cualquier otra cosa que lo vincule con nuestro mundo.  
Las palabras apenas acariciaban los oidos del shinigami, haciendo eco en su cabeza cuando sintio como desprendian los lentes de su rostro, fue tan rapido, que incluso antes de que las cuentas que formaban la cadena con que siempre los usaba tocaran el suelo, el shinigami mayor los habia colocado entre el filo de su guadaña para hacerlos pedazos.  
-¡WILLIAM, NO!.  
El grito fue desgarrador, pero no impidio que su antiguo compañero partiera los lentes, para luego darle la espalda y marcharse sin decir mas.  
Grell cayo de rodillas, tomando con sumo cuidado las piezas rotas de sus lentes con las manos temblorosas, lloraba con gran dolor, con amargura, muy diferente de los chillidos molestos que Sebastián recordaba, este llanto era distinto, porque no había nada mas valioso para un shinigami que sus lentes, no habia peor manera de humillarlo.  
El demonio le dejo llorar por un rato, despues se agacho para ponerae a su altura, claro que dada su naturaleza Grell no esperaba que le diera un abrazo, diciendole que todo estaria bien, pero al menos esperaba que tratara de confortarlo de alguna manera; no fue asi, el permanecio tan impasible como siempre, su mirada fue hacia su vientre como buscando ver de nuevo ese simbolo por el espacio que dejaban los desgarres de su ropa.  
-Me hare responsable, del hijo mío que tendrás, levantate debemos hablar con el amo-le ofrecio un pañuelo como una mera costumbre, de la misma forma que lo haría con cualquier desconocido.  
\---  
En el despacho, el niño veía de soslayo con el azul profundo de su ojo al descubierto, primero al moreno, para luego pasar a ese molesto personaje, suspiró pensando en lo inútil que resultaba su sirviente.  
-Te di una orden muy simple, no queria verlo mas aqui persiguiendote, pero en lugar de acatarla, me dices que ahora debemos tenerlo aquí.  
El moreno mostraba un gesto tan sumiso que por un momento el shinigami se sintio culpable al ocasionarle tantos problemas.  
-Busque una forma de cumplirla, me dijo que hiciera lo necesario, por eso accedi a yacer con él.  
Un golpe contra el escritorio, fue casi tan fuerte como la sensacion de Grell en el pecho, sabia que podria tratarse de una simple orden, pero de igual forma se sintio desilusionado y herido.  
-no te ordene que lo embarazaras, ¿como es posible?.  
El sirviente lo interrumpio.  
-infortunadamente no estaba enterado de que podría presentarse la situación, pero respondiendo a su pregunta, son muy diferentes a los humanos, algo que no es posible en su naturaleza podría ser normal en él.  
El joven se dejo caer de nuevo en su silla tratando de analizar las cosas.  
-Grell, acercate-el pelirrojo obedecio, en cualquier otro momento se habría negado a seguir ordenes de un mocoso, pero ahora todo le parecía tan irreal, tan extraño y lejos de su control-¿que significa el exhilio?, es decir no pienso albergar otro sirviente inútil.  
La naturalidad con que mencionaba el asunto hizo que por un momento volviera a encenderse aquel brillo en su mirada.  
-significa que no podré volver a entrar a mi hogar, ni a servir al despacho, o portar una guadaña-la voz se le quebraba, estaba comenzando a caer en la cuenta de quien era ahora, nadie-pero no cambia nada mas, sigo teniendo mis habilidades.  
Ciel permanecio callado por un momento, entonces retiro el parche de su ojo derecho para observar con detenimiento al shinigami.  
-espero que aun puedas cambiar tu aspecto, quiero que vuelvas a tomar la forma que recuerdan los sirvientes, seras algo mas que formo parte de mi herencia, solo que esta vez trata de no ser un sirviente tan torpe, trabajaras en la mansión hasta que tu estado sea muy evidente, cuando eso pase ya veremos que hacer, es todo, pueden retirarse.  
-Me ocupare de preparar una habitación para él.  
En el rostro del menor se formo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-no sera necesario, despues de todo eres responsable, que duerma contigo, no seria la primera vez-antes de que pudiese reclamar, sello aquello de la peor forma-es una orden.  
Sebastián acepto de mala gana, indicandole a Grell que lo siguiera, este continuaba perdido en aquel limbo de incertidumbre, por lo que no dijo una palabra, no creyo necesario festejar al fin estar tan cerca del demonio, porque despues de todo nada bueno provenía de una situación forzada.  
-Adelante.  
Levanto la mirada para notar que le abría la puerta dandole paso, tan distraido estaba que solo asintio, entrando para observar la sencilla habitación, parecía un lugar acojedor incluso con ese retrato del dueño de la mansión con una mirada muy seria que colgaba de las paredes.  
-yo...  
Le hablo a la nada, el sirviente había cerrado la puerta y desaparecido, dejandolo solo con los fantasmas que rondaban su cabeza, parecía muy lejano el día en que Sebastián lo sedujo, había sido su primero, debía ser especial, pero el dolor que le provoco un pinchazo en su dedo le hizó volver a la realidad, lastimarse con el cristal roto de sus lentes le demostro que no fue asi, tuvo consecuencias terribles.  
La puerta se abrio de nuevo, el sirviente dejo algunas prendas a su lado sobre la cama, su mirada no fue hacia el sino a los restos que conservaba en la mano.  
-esos ya no te sirven, ademas son demasiado llamativos-los retiro para luego limpiar la mancha de sangre, su herida habia sanado ya, acto seguido le dio un par nuevo de lentes con armazon sencillo-todo sirviente de la casa Phanthomhive recibe un regalo por parte del amo, este es el tuyo, cuidalos bien y has lo posible por mantener siempre tu apariencia falsa, hoy te quedaras aqui, mañana informaremos a los sirvientes de la casa y te mostrare cuales seran tus labores, tienes alguna pregunta.  
Debio acallarla, pero necesitaba saber, aunque conocia la respuesta de antemano.  
-¿tu me amas?.  
Levanto su mirada, tratando de contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.  
-por supuesto que no, estas aquí porque tendrás a mi hijo, dormiras en este lugar porque el amo asi lo ha ordenado, no albergo sentimientos de otro tipo, sigo despreciando tu cercanía.  
Brutalmente honesto, por eso se había enamorado de su frialdad, no seria justo pensar que cambiaria de modo alguno.  
-puedo dormir en otro lugar.  
El moreno parecía perder la paciencia con rápidez.  
-no, a menos que quieras causarme mas problemas, de todas formas los demonios no necesitamos dormir, puedes tener la cama para ti solo.  
Su mirada permaneció baja, porque no podía contenerlo por mas tiempo, algo pasaba que lo hacia mucho mas sentimental.  
-entiendo, me quedare aquí-paso la mano por su cabello tornandolo en un castaño muy liso que le cubria parte del rostro, se subio a la cama para recostarse dandole la espalda.  
El sirviente se marcho, pero al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como el shinigami sollozaba.


	2. El nuevo sirviente

Grell siempre dedicaba un tiempo considerable a prepararse para salir, colocarse maquillaje, pestañas y asegurarse de tener un peinado a la última moda, requeria de mucho esfuerzo, pero al final valía la pena. Ese día en particular decidió usar un moño alto de modo que su larga cabellera no lograra opacar la elegancia de su vestido, de un color rojo con encajes negros, piedras preciosas en sus ornamentadas joyas coronadas por calaveras y claro esa avertura tan sensual que dejaba gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Sus lentes personalizados completaban el conjunto, era magnifica la imagen que le devolvia el espejo, podría haberse quedado contemplandola claro esta, pero llamaron a la puerta, su cita ya lo esperaba.  
Se levanto avanzando con un andar coqueto, abrio la puerta, extendio la mano y aquel apuesto sirviente la sujeto, besandola con adoración.Cuando levanto la mirada, sintió que le devoraba con ella.  
-Me tomare el atrevimiento de halagar tu belleza, eres perfecto Grell.  
El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, entonces llevo la mano al pequeño abultamiento en su vientre con algo de tristeza, pero el moreno unió la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, acariciandolo.  
-¿Sebastián?, ¿qué pasa?.  
El sirviente ahora le rodeaba con sus brazos, al shinigami le gustaba sentirse protegido entre ellos.  
-Te amo...y a nuestro hijo.  
Estaba tan feliz que unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
No cabe duda que Grell habría deseado quedarse para siempre en aquel sueño, pero la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas le daba en el rostro, obligandolo a despertar.  
Se incorporo en la cama, le dolía la cabeza porque habia pasado gran parte de la noche llorando hasta quedarse dormido; en cuanto se levantó, pudo ver esa imagen frente al espejo, era tan distinto, estaba hecho un desastre, gran parte de su maquillaje habia dejado marcadas las lineas de sus lagrimas por las mejillas, e incluso una de sus pestañas postizas no estaba; en casa no habria sido un problema, luego de un par de horas estaria tan radiante como siempre, pero ahora estaba tan lejos de sus cosas, de todo aquello que le era conocido y agradable. No habia remedio, se lavo el rostro, arreglo su cabello en una coleta baja para luego colocarse los lentes, vistiendo de la mejor manera ese uniforme tan sobrio, ¿quien lo diria?, a pesar de cuan ordinario era, no le habia sido dificil llevarlo mientras estaba con Madame, pero ahora le resultaba un verdadero suplicio. Quizá de alguna manera ella se había vengado.  
Tan enfrascado estaba con su situación actual que no había caido en la cuenta de que algo bueno paso por todo esto, estaba esperando el hijo que siempre habia deseado, aun si lo concibiera de aquel modo, su mera existencia le hacia feliz y le daba fuerzas.  
-No te preocupes mi pequeño, todo estara bien.  
Coloco una mano sobre las ropas que cubrian su vientre y entonces la voz del sirviente lo hizo sobresaltarse.  
-Deja de perder el tiempo, es tarde y debes comenzar tus labores-Giro a verlo, estaba recargado contra la puerta con el cabello desarreglado, la camisa desabrochada mostrando su fuerte pecho junto con la corbata a medio hacer, demasiado diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado y sin embargo no pudo evitar recorrer esa visión, el demonio era demasiado sensual-nisiquiera lo pienses.  
-¿Qué?-seguia un poco aturdido por el momento.  
-Solo me acoste contigo porque me lo ordenaron, pero eso no significa que hay algo entre nosotros.  
-Eso ya lo sé-bajo la mirada, cerrando los puños con algo de fuerza,no tenia que recordarle que significo tan poco para él, aunque por otro lado, parecía que al fin estaba conociendo la verdadera personalidad de Sebastian, era bastante grosero y malhumorado, no tenia ningún recelo en mostrarle su desprecio.  
-En ese caso sigueme.  
Pero ¿qué opciones tenía?, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, poseía muy limitados conocimientos de sus costumbres, pero de algo tenía certeza; la gente de aquella época en partícular estaba obsesionada con obtener poder a traves de lo sobrenatural, en tal grado que no les importaban los riesgos, perder incluso algo tan invaluable como el alma. Ademas habia escuchado relatos terribles de lo que hacian con otros humanos que decían tener poder y a su mente llegaron imagenes de torturas espantosas, no quería ni especular lo que desearían hacer con él y lo cierto era que sin su guadaña se sentía bastante vulnerable, sin contar su estado actual. No, lo mejor sería permanecer en aquella mansión jugando al sirviente mientras obtenia los medios para vivir por si mismo, ya que de si mismo dependia no solo su seguridad, sino de la de aquel pequeño ser que crecia en sus entrñas, no pudo evitar sonreir de nuevo, estaba seguro de que todo seria distinto cuando su hijo naciera, tan solo de pensar en el, veía todo con una luz distinta.  
-¡Date prisa!.  
La voz de Sebastian con ese tono tan molesto, le causó de nuevo un sobresalto, haciendole avanzar con paso presuroso.  
Esa sección de la mansión era muy distinta del resto de la casa, las paredes y puertas tenian una fuerte austeridad, se podia ver que habian sido pensadas para resistir por mucho tiempo, como un refugio inferior, lleno de puertas que conducian por pasillos zigzagueantes, jamás pensó que fuese tan grande, resultó algo complicado incluso memorizar el camino, pero al final llegaron a una gruesa puerta a traves de la cual aún así, se deslizaba el suave aroma de la carne, las especias e incluso la humedad en la madera de una mesa de trabajo recien lavada. Cuando Sebastian abrió, le alegro comprobar que sus sentidos aún estaban de lo más despiertos, tal como pensó, se trataba de la cocina en la que ya se encontraban el resto de los sirvientes, quienes veian con cierto asombro al recien llegado. El demonio se adelantó para explicarles la situación antes de que le bombardearan con preguntas.  
-Por circunstancias que solo atañen al amo, a partir de hoy Grell Sutcliff formara parte de la servidumbre de los Phanthomhive. Su puesto será el de un mayordomo auxiliar, por tanto realizará diversas labores dentro de la mansión y en el jardín las cuales le informaré cada mañana, para comenzar ayudará a preparar el desayuno, asegurense de que no cause más problemas, con los que ocasionan ustedes ya tengo bastante-su mirada severa se dirigio al shinigami-ya conoces al resto de los sirvientes,no hacen falta presentaciones, asi que a trabajar todo el mundo.  
El mayordomo dio un par de fuertes palmadas que resonaron por la cocina, haciendo que el grupo de asustados sirvientes se dispusiera a preparar el té, la leche, los panecillos y la fruta picada, asi como las bandejas de plata y finas porcelanas que contendrian los platillos.  
Grell se limito a ir por algunas cosas a la despensa, colocar los panecillos y doblar las servilletas sobre los platos en una forma algo intrincada.  
-Vaya eso esta muy bien, no es nada facil de hacer-  
Por lo general, las servilletas se doblaban un par de veces hasta quedar en forma de triangulo, sin embargo el pelirrojo habia hecho que ahora parecieran pequeñas flores de pantano que flotaban sobre los platos.  
-lo siento...-estaba tan distraido que lo habia olvidado, se supone que antes era un sirviente muy torpe, quiza resultaria extraño que tuviera tales habilidades.  
-Ha mejorado mucho Grell-dijo la pelirroja muy sorprendida, acercandose para ver aquello de cerca, limpiando sus lentes como si pensara que su vista la traicionaba.  
-Bueno, recuerda que recibio instrucción del sirviente mas habilidoso-dijo Bard sonriendo mientras condimentaba algo de carne, amasandola contra una vasija con rudeza.  
-Es verdad, Sebastián me ha enseñado muchas cosas- como el hecho de no pensar más en que se cumplirían sus estupidas fantasías románticas, quizá debió agradecerle por abrir sus ojos a lo terrible del mundo y de su verdadera naturaleza.  
Una lágrima corrio por su mejilla, fue inevitable, quien podría decir que incluso para quienes no poseen un alma, resulta tan doloroso un corazón roto.  
-¿Qué ocurre Grell?-preguntó la chica temerosa de que su halago le hubiese causado aquella reacción.  
-¿Acaso no es lógico?-el castaño se quedo muy serio, ¿era posible que conocieran su situación, resultaban tan obvios sus sentimientos hacia Sebastián?-durante su entrenamiento de mayordomo, su ama estaba con vida, es normal que se sienta un poco nostálgico-dijo Bard.  
-Es verdad, estar en esta casa me trae recuerdos de Madame-claro que mentía, pero recién había comenzado a sentir una terrible nostalgia por todo y el trágico fallecimiento de su ama, le daba la excusa perfecta para desahogarse siempre que lo necesitara. El conde no podría quejarse, sin duda era ingenioso como sirviente.  
-Pobrecillo-la pelirroja lo habia estrechado tratando de consolarlo, eso era muy propio de los humanos; pero aunque el contacto fisico no le resultaba del todo desagradable, se tenso al temer que tal cercania pudiese denotar su estado y se separo temblando con cierta timídez tal como el sirviente que conocieran-lo lamento, pero descuide estara bien aqui-la chica le sonrio, ofreciendole un pañuelo que tenia algunas flores bordadas. Grell lo tomó, levantando sus sencillos anteojos para limpiar algunas lagrimas.  
-Estará más que bien, verás que la vida en la mansión es muy buena incluso con "el tirano".  
La pelirroja reprendió a Bard.  
-A Sebastián no le gustará saber que lo llamamos así, aunque si tiene un carácter que da miedo.  
Al shinigami le pareció gracioso todo aquello, recordando como admiraban al sirviente, jámas habría imaginado que lo criticaran de tal modo.  
-En mi opinión le hace falta compañía, si saben a lo que me refiero, mi antiguo comandante solía tener ese carácter, hasta que una buena noche...  
-¡Bard!-la pelirroja se mostro escandalizada, los colores le subieron al rostro con rápidez, y Grell hizo lo posible por imitarla, pero reía por dentro dado el jocoso comentario del cocinero.  
-No tiene nada de malo, apuesto a que Sebastián estará de acuerdo.  
Tal como si lo invocara, una sombra oscura emergio detras de él, hablando con ese tono profundo.  
-¿Estaría de acuerdo, con qué?.  
El rubio dio un par de pasos buscando evadir aquella maligna presencia.  
-Sin duda es un buen día para recoger hierbas frescas para esta carne, le preguntaré a Finny si tiene algunas-dejó el recipiente con brusquedad sobre la mesa, apresurandose a salir de la cocina, Sebastián suspiró y su mirada fué hacia Meilin.  
-La ropa debería estar siendo lavada.  
-Si...¡enseguida!.  
La pelirroja se puso firme, disculpandose un par de veces antes de retirarse casi tan rápido como Bard.  
Resultaba opresiva esa atmosfera que se creaba cuando se quedaban solos, Grell siempre supo que Sebastián lo rechazaba, pero se daba esperanzas pensando que si era lo bastante persistente, le haria ceder a sus encantos, que modo de pensar tan infantil.  
-parece que la pasas bien.  
Aquello claro lo había dicho de forma critica, pero el shinigami habia tomado la determinación de hacer lo mismo que Sebastián y mostrar más razgos de su verdadera personalidad, despues de todo, en su mundo nadie logró nunca hacerle sentir de una manera que no deseara.  
-Hago lo que se me pidió, no es mi culpa que seas la diversión de los sirvientes, a decir verdad me comporto de un modo bastante humano, soy bueno aparentando.  
Esperaba sin duda una réplica por parte del sirviente, pero no lo que hizo enseguida.  
Avanzó sujetándolo con una mano detras de su espalda y la otra debajo de sus ropas, sobre su vientre, sintió que le quemaba por dentro, deseaba gritar pero no podía, sus ojos verdes se encontraban con esos irises purpuras, maliciosos, y esas pupilas contraidas de tal modo que casi desaparecían.  
Sentía terror, pero no de la bestia que tenía frente a sí, sino de que lo que sea que hiciera, lograra dañar al pequeño que dormía en sus entrañas.  
Uso todas sus fuerzas para sujetar la mano de Sebastián, aunque las suyas temblaban y le vió como había jurado no volver a hacerlo, con gesto suplicante, pero él no se detuvo hasta que se sintió satisfecho.  
Grell tuvo que apoyarse contra una mesa cercana, porque sentía como si le hubiesen drenado la energía casi por completo, respiraba muy agitado viendo furioso a ese gesto impasible en el moreno.  
-Lo sabía, el hijo que llevas no te pertenece.  
Apenas logro recuperarse para dejar salir una frase apenas audible.  
-¿Qué?.  
El mayordomo estaba quitandose los guantes, ambos parecian muy dañados como si hubiesen sido quemados en realidad y al bajar la mirada noto como le habian quedado sobre la piel marcas rojizas con la forma de sus garras.  
-Lo que crece dentro de ti, no es un hibrido, sino un demonio, nosotros no nacemos como el resto de los seres, somos formados por sentimientos negativos, por ello nos alimentamos de almas, aunque no esta claro el porque, la energía demoníaca decide cuando formar otro cuerpo, y parece que la mía decidió usarte para esos propósitos.  
Mientras más hablaba, mayor era la incertidumbre que tenía, eso no era posible, porque los suyos lo habrian exterminado apenas notar su existencia, aunque era cierto que no tenian conocimientos tan amplios acerca de los demonios.  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?.  
El mayordomo hizo ademan de guiar la mano de nuevo hacia su vientre, pero Grell coloco las manos de forma protectora, el moreno suspiro fastidiado.  
-Comprobaba su energía, es demoníaca por completo, no se porque decidio nacer así, pero te lo dije antes, me haré cargo, es mi hijo, sin embargo en cuanto nazca, tú te marcharás, creéme será lo mejor.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño y ahora tenía un tono firme en la voz.  
-Estas equivocado, él es mi hijo, crecerá dentro de mí por algún tiempo; cuando nazca lo cuidaré, lo veré crecer, lo enseñaré a pelear y quien sabe, quizá incluso a cazar demonios.  
Le tomó de la barbilla, sujetandole con algo de fuerza haciendo que sintiera cada costura de la tela de los guantes que recién se habia cambiado.  
-Has convivido demasiado con humanos, entiendelo, nuestras naturalezas no se hicieron para coexistir, el daño que tienes no lo hice yo, sino él, dejaté de sentimentalismos Sutcliff, los demonios deben crecer con demonios, tu no puedes mostrarle su poder, o como sobrevivir, ¿acaso lo podrás alimentar o enseñarle a sellar contratos? ; nisiquiera puedes hacerte cargo de ti mismo, no importa cuanto lo desees, él no es el hijo que tanto anhelabas, eres solo una forma que tiene de alimentarse.  
Sus palabras eran duras, pero aunque fuese cierta cada una, el habia tomado su decisión, estaba determinado.  
-Grabate bien esto en el cerebro de bestia que tienes, es mi hijo, sin importar si no tiene ninguna conexión con mi naturaleza.  
Movio la cabeza, para soltarse de su agarre, pero se sintió mareado y se aferró a la ropa del mayordomo para no caer.  
-No dejas de ser un sirviente inútil.  
Fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de perder la consciencia.  
El moreno lo tomo entre sus brazos para cargarlo, en otro tiempo habria sido cumplir una de las fantasías favoritas de Grell, como una princesa en los brazos de su principe, pero ahora solo era un cautivo entre las garras de un monstruo.  
\---  
Cuando recuperó del todo la consciencia estaba de nuevo sobre la sencilla cama de Sebastián, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un hambre como no habia sentido nunca, estaba solo y rápido desajusto sus ropas, observando su vientre con cuidado, temeroso de que hubiese sufrido daño alguno, pero con una leve presion de sus dedos pudo sentirlo, quizá lo que decía Sebastián era cierto, no podía sentir la para él conocida presencia de un shinigami, pero aún así, sentía ese pequeño ser convivir con él, incluso si no fuese así, ya lo amaba.  
El sonido de la puerta lo alerto, por lo que se vistió a toda prisa, con algo de torpeza pues sus sentidos seguían algo embotados, sin embargo le tranquilizo percatarse que no se trataba del demonio, sino de la sirvienta.  
-Grell, Sebastián me mando para decirle que debe llevar el té de la tarde al amo.  
Asintió timidamente, mostrando un gesto preocupado que fue de lo más honesto, estaba seguro que su situación ya le había sido informada. Aquella tarea sin duda solo seria un pretexto para hablar del asunto.  
Su vida ya no estaba más en sus manos y eso era algo que el shinigami detestaba.


End file.
